¡¿Quién diablos fue!
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: Afrodita recibe un regalo anónimo en un día especial... que no le correspondía.


**Título:** ¡¿Quién diablos fue?

**Contenido:** Humor, misterio, broma de mal gusto(¿?), aprendices troles, caballeros troles, ¿ya dije exceso de población trol?, ahm, y algo de confort.

**Personajes:** Afrodita principalmente, todos los caballeros de la orden así sea de mención y OC's que serían de mi invención, los aprendices de los dorados para quien no lo sepa del 8vo drabble en **Utopia** –siii, indirecta de que los lean y dejen lindos comentarios ;D-. Cómo se podrá notar me emocioné con ellos, _bite me_ Uu.

**Agradecimientos:** A un fanart de DeviantArt que me dio la idea, el crédito no se lo quito.

Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Om nom nom nom<strong>_

Venían del entrenamiento matutino cuando todo dio inicio. Era mediodía y en la casa de Piscis regresaba su regente y aprendiz, la segunda sacudiéndose todavía la tierra de las rodillas en la puerta del templo para evitarse un regaño de tan _escrupuloso_ maestro por arruinar la belleza de la morada.

—El universo no va a esperar que te saques toda la suciedad fuera —le avisó la voz del caballero a la niña de cabellos turquesa, idénticos a los de él solo que más lisos y cortos a la nuca—quítate las sandalias y entra descalza, te quiero limpia en veinte minutos Astarté.

No obtuvo respuesta, la niña de cinco años llamada Astarté observaba algo fijamente. Un paquete con forma rectangular que descansaba cómodamente en el respaldo del sillón favorito de su maestro.

—¿Qué es eso?

Afrodita que ya había volteado a ver por donde divagaba la mente de su aprendiza y a qué se debía la pregunta, tomó el paquete en sus manos. Era una caja blanca de tapa sujeta por un hermoso moño rojo, tenía una tarjeta grande de presentación.

—Parece que tengo un admirador secreto, no tiene remitente —dijo en tono complacido, le gustaba la idea de que alguien con mucha timidez expresara su fascinación de forma tan cursi y antaña. Quizás una de las doncellas, o alguna amazona que no habría resistido sus encantos, no era la primera vez. —No es mi cumpleaños, tampoco San Valentín y mucho menos Navidad, así que debe ser eso.

La niña no iba a prestar más atención al asunto, ya estaba acostumbrada a la actitud vanidosa y engreída de su maestro y sabía que eso no le competía. Dio unos pasos hacia el fondo sin avisar que iría a bañarse como se lo había ordenado hasta que escuchó a su maestro gritar peor que una vieja histérica.

—¡¿PERO QUIÉN DIABLOS FUE EL GRACIOSO? —Astarté volvió a mirarlo con los ojos celestes bien abiertos. Su maestro arrugaba la nota y la arrojaba al suelo para pisotearla incontables veces con furia ciega, los dientes rechinaban y sus ojos brillaban de ira incontenible.—_ASADHASKHJKASJKASJAS!_

Juraba que con esa última incoherencia su maestro finalmente se habría vuelto loco, y en su todavía inocente cabecita le aborda la duda de si es o no prudente preguntar por qué el regalo de un supuesto admirador secreto lo hacía actuar como King Kong devastando New York.

—Maestro… —intentó llamar pero los gruñidos no la dejaban ni escucharse—¡maestro!

Ni caso le hacía, Astarté infló los mofletes. Podía aguantar cualquier cosa de él menos que la ignorara, en eso se parecían los dos.

—¡Maestro, tiene corrido el rímel!

Afrodita cesó de berrear en el acto para sacar de los huecos de su armadura un espejo compacto, con movimiento experto lo abrió y comprobó que sus ojos estuvieran perfectos.

—Infante del mal, casi me das un infarto —le reprochó, la cría aprendía el arte de la manipulación muy deprisa— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que con la belleza de un hombre no se juega?

—Si lo de la nota no le causaba el infarto dudo que esto lo hubiera hecho —esa respuesta era inteligente—¿qué le hizo el admirador? —preguntó con curiosidad inocente.

—¡Admirador nada!, ¡quien dejó esto es un bastardo que se las quiso dar de _gracioso_! —ladró y fijó su vista en la muchachita—tú no tendrás que ver con esta broma de mal gusto, ¿verdad Astarté?

—¡Pero si ni me ha dicho que le hizo! ¡Yo no fui! —se defendió de la acusación y puso su mejor carita de animal herido.

La miró fijamente a los ojos esperando encontrar un rastro de maldad escondida, nada. La niña podía ser lista pero no tenía la osadía de retarlo así. Afrodita la descartó y comenzó a revolver opciones, la primera que cruzó por su cabeza fue la del dueño de la cuarta casa, ese tipo de bromas no eran su estilo, pero era la persona con la que tenía más confianza, y él sabe que de la confianza a las jugarretas hay medio paso. Eso lo ponía en categoría de principal sospechoso.

Suspiró con pesadez y se apartó unos mechones, frustrado.

—Ya, te creo, y quita esa cara de gato bajo la lluvia —la niña parpadeó y su gesto volvió a la normalidad—yo mismo descubriré quien fue.

Y salió de Piscis dando largas zancadas y bajando los escalones en dos –y hasta tres- a Acuario. Astarté no podía reprimir la curiosidad de saber qué había cabreado tanto a su maestro, porque no todos los días le daba una demostración de ese lado voluble de su personalidad, por no decir que por dentro le divertía un montón.

Curiosa, la chiquilla tomó la nota del suelo, más arrugada a no poder. La alisó todo lo bien que pudo sobre el sillón y leyó lo que decía:

"_**Para lo más hermoso de todo el Santuario, Afrodita… ¡Feliz día de la Mujer!"**_

Sin ninguna culpa por dentro, se desternilló de pura risa.

_**Om nom nom nom**_

Camus no estaba en su templo, todavía seguía Siberia donde entrenaba a su aprendiz número tres, que, técnicamente era el aprendiz de su sucesor –Hyoga-, pero que también contaba con el privilegio de tenerlo a él como un tutor más experimentado. Hoy todos tenían que dedicar buena parte de su tiempo a entrenar niños con la esperanza de dar vida a una nueva generación, pero claro, eso no restaba la oportunidad al misterioso bromista para dejar paquetes anónimos y tocarle la tecla, ¡donde más le hería!

_Calma… calmado Afrodita o te saldrán arrugas prematuras… _—_respiración honda_—_bien…, eso es. Ahora averigüemos cuidadosamente quien fue el bufón, sí, una investigación cuidadosa será suficiente para saberlo. _

La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y se come despacio –dicho que irónicamente iba con el dueño de la casa vacía-. Lastimosamente Afrodita no tenía tiempo para planear nada, encontraría al culpable, le haría pagar caro el atrevimiento y volvería a su rutina. Simple y fácil.

En Capricornio si encontró vida, Shura estaba en la cocina sazonando unos vegetales y en la mesa su aprendiz leía un libro que a Afrodita le pareció que era la biblia. Carraspeó para hacerse notar.

—¡Oh, Afrodita!, ¿te quedas a comer con nosotros? —el portador de Excalibur dio vuelta al salteado en el aire con experta habilidad de chef profesional.

—Me encantaría, pero solo estoy de paso —se disculpó—ahora que lo pienso Shura, ¿sabes si alguien cruzó tu templo esta mañana?, ya sabes, la correspondencia y ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Mm?, pues… cuando iba de salida para entrenar a Santiago en las praderas vi pasar a Milo con el pequeño Zander, creo que con intenciones de ir hasta Acuario —contestó haciendo memoria y dedicándole una mirada a su aprendiz, que corroboraba con un pequeño asentimiento—si alguien más pasó por aquí no lo sé.

—Dices a Acuario… pero acabo de pasar por allí y no hay nadie, y tengo entendido que Camus no está allí —murmuró pensativo—¿por qué iría a Acuario?

—No estoy seguro, ¿pero por qué tanta preguntadera, Afrodita? —lo miró de reojo mientras hacía saltar de nuevo el contenido de la sartén.

—Curiosidad —dijo con simpleza—es que a mi templo llegó un _extraño paquete_, sin remitente.

—Oh~, ¿no será un admirador secreto? —bromeó apagando la hornilla para darle toda su atención.

—_Admirador mis narices_ —masculló por lo bajo—sí, digamos que es eso —su orgullo no le dejaba dar otra excusa—me intriga saber quién es. El paquete apareció cuando regresaba de entrenar a Astarté en el jardín de rosas.

—Ya —el español también pensaba en posibilidades para resolver el enigma—¿y qué contenía el paquete?

—No lo abrí, antes quiero saber quien lo mandó.

—Pues es entreverado, podría ser cualquiera —supuso—nosotros ahora estamos obligados a cumplir con el itinerario que dejó el Patriarca, no podemos faltar a los entrenamientos.

—Eso también lo estuve pensando… si fue alguno de los de aquí entonces…

—Lo más seguro es que un aprendiz lo haya notado.

—Maestro —la voz de Santiago, el niño de corte al rape y ojos profundos les interrumpió prudente—recuerdo que Zander y el señor Milo habían subido a Acuario con unos regalos…

—¡¿Unos regalos? —Afrodita se sobresaltó—¡¿estás diciendo que fue _él_?

A Shura esa afirmación se le hacía rara, hasta donde sabía Milo no tiraba al otro bando, ¿o podía haber usado la típica excusa de enmascarar su sexualidad con la promiscuidad?. Shura intentó apartar toda imagen perturbadora de Milo confesando su amor a Afrodita de su mente.

—Ahora que lo dices es verdad, los dos llevaban varios regalos... pensé que eran presentes para Camus y Nikolai pero no me detuve a preguntar.

—¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡sabrá de mi cuando pase por Escorpio!

Maestro y alumno vieron al de Piscis largarse soltando frases en danés, que juraban eran en su mayoría groserías y palabrotas.

Tarde pero seguro, el bombillo en la cabeza de Shura se encendió ante un recordatorio.

—Espera, ¿hoy no es el día de la Mujer?

Santiago asintió positivamente y vio sin entender como su maestro se desternillaba de risa. Al parecer su tutor había entendido algún chiste que él ignoraba.

_**Om nom nom nom**_

Afrodita llegó dando trotes a Sagitario, allí encontró a Aioros que llegaba con su aprendiza al templo. Por sus apariencias decía que acababan de terminar una ardua sesión de entrenamiento.

—Hey Afrodita, ¿cuál es la prisa? —saludó jovial el arquero.

—Tengo que castrar a un alacrán, si me disculpas —pasó de largo entre los dos y siguió bajando escalones de a tres.

—¿Castrar? —preguntó la niña castaña rojiza a su tutor, que miraba con esos brillantes y curiosos ojos verdes. —¿qué significa castrar, maestro?

—A-a-aaah… significa algo muy doloroso para un hombre Ginebra, lo entenderás cuando crezcas —ya empezaba a dolerle de solo imaginar el castigo de Milo.

—¡Pero si cuando me explicó _de verdad_ cómo vienen al mundo los bebés lo entendí todo!, ¿por qué no entendería lo que significa castrar? —hizo puchero después de dar una razón tan ecuánime. Aioros rodó los ojos arriba preguntándose dos cosas: ¿por qué tuvieron que revivirlo?, y sobretodo ¿por qué estos niños de ahora eran tan problemáticamente agudos?

—Piensa que cuando _castran_ a un hombre no puede traer bebes al mundo.

Ginebra parpadeó tras asimilar la visión e hizo una mueca de dolor, Aioros satisfecho instó a entrar en Sagitario.

—Pobre señor Milo.

—Sí, pobre, pero gracias a eso habrán menos de su especie en el mundo. —Ese era el único alivio que sentía Aioros.

_**Om nom nom nom**_

Por Escorpio las cosas estaban "normales", para quien conociera al par que residía allí.

—Espero que hoy hayas aprendido cosas valiosas Zander… —decía el orgulloso griego que también llegaba a la morada—porque te servirán para toda tu vida aquí en el Santuario.

—¿Qué dar regalos a las mujeres en su día funciona?, ¿o qué los niños las atraen más? —preguntó el pequeño peliverde—fueron muchas cosas maestro.

—Pues aprende a memorizarlas todas, tienes seis años, una vida por delante y futuro brillante como diría mi maestro cuando yo tenía tu edad —Milo repasó en su agenda los nuevos números de teléfono y las direcciones de sus más recientes conquistas. Llevarse al crío había dado un resultado mejor de lo esperado. —En la tarde iremos al coliseo a continuar con el entrenamiento.

—Pero ahí no hay chicas.

—¡El entrenamiento como caballero!, ¡no ese! —le corrigió alarmado, pues había sentido un cosmos acercarse. Estaría en problemas si descubrían que se había saltado el itinerario por ir a Rodorio—, ni se te ocurra hablar de lo que fuimos esta mañana Zander, ¿estamos?, o te enseñaré lo que es soportar las catorce agujas de mi técnica.

—Que buen maestro eres, Milo —se escuchó la burlona voz de Afrodita detrás—preparando la segunda versión Casanova del Santuario. Veo que la siguiente generación no va a perderse de nada.

—¿Qué demonios te traes aquí, Afrodita? —preguntó irritado por la interrupción—¿no has venido por tu regalo del día de la mujer, verdad? —bromeó cruelmente, ignorante del efecto que causarían sus palabras.

El pez dorado puso los ojos como platos, iba a matarlo… iba a matarlo como que su madre no erró al bautizarlo como Afrodita.

—¡TÚ MALDITO ALACRÁN!, ¡ASÍ QUE FUISTE TÚ EL GRACIOSO QUE DEJÓ ESE "REGALO" EN EL TEMPLO! —su cosmos comenzó a elevarse con agresividad y un sinfín de pétalos de rosas mortales lo rodearon ofensivamente.

Milo no entendió a que se debía esa toma tan a pecho de sus palabras y extendió las palmas en son de paz.

—Vamos hombre, era solo una broma…

—¡UNA BROMA!, ¡JA!, ¡qué gracioso!

—… ¿no te lo estás tomando muy enserio?

—¡¿Cómo no quieres que me lo tome enserio si vas a mi templo y me dejas un "regalo" del día de la Mujer?

Escuchó a Zander reír a carcajadas, Milo alzó una ceja ante la afirmación e hizo callar a su discípulo con un fuerte coscorrón en su cabeza.

—Yo ni he pasado por tu templo hoy —habló esta vez con tal espontaneidad que a Afrodita se le bajaron los humos de golpe—subí hasta Acuario para devolver algo y me regresé para ir a Rodo-… el coliseo —corrigió a tiempo.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti cuando estás en circunstancias sospechosas? —alzó una ceja.

—Porque en primera y para tu desgracia, no soy gay —eso sí que ofendió al de Piscis—y en segunda, yo le regalo a MUJERES, no a hombres que lo parecen o trasexual… —la alerta del cosmos de su compañero le hizo saber que lo mejor era no seguir poniendo el dedo en la llaga. —¡El caso es que yo no te regale nada!, ¿entendiste?, ¡nada!

—Para tu información, hay una sutil diferencia entre lo que es cuidarse y ser gay.

—¿Metrosexuales?

—Lo que sea, ¡no es el caso! —reprende—y también te aclaro que de ser gay tendría mejores gustos Milo. Francamente. —Aclaró con tal tono despectivo que ahora el ofendido era el escorpión.

—Ah claro, mejores gustos como la jaiba —comenta a modo de venganza—después de todo a ti te van los sádicos.

—Si por la noche te despiertas sin tu "compañero" no te extrañes —le hace saber en un tono tan frío que no puede evitar tomárselo como una seria amenaza, fuera de toda broma.

—Con eso no se juega Afro.

—Con mi orgullo tampoco se juega Milo.

—Vale enserio —se rascó la cabeza cansado de esa discusión—no entiendo de que hablas, yo no fui. Puedes someterme al detector de mentiras si te parece pero viene a ser lo mismo porque digo la verdad.

—Lo dejo ir por ahora, pero pobre de ti si me entero de que mientes… —fue su última advertencia, u amenaza, que dejó antes de marchar hacia Libra.

—¿De verdad no fue usted, maestro? —no pudo evitar soltar el crío—si hasta parece algo que haría.

Milo volvió a aplicarle un coscorrón.

—Si tú estás de testigo de que estuve toda la mañana fuera, ¿en qué momento lo haría?

Eso era cierto, Zander había pasado toda la mañana con él y en todo el día no pisaron Piscis.

—Vamos a comer, que después tienes que darle vueltas al coliseo.

Zander suspiró con cansancio anticipado, todo el día recorriendo la villa, yendo de un lado a otro para que después tuviera que aguantar el entrenamiento, ¿en qué tiempo iba poder ir a fastidiar a los otros niños?, ¿Cuándo iba a cobrarse esa venganza contra el discípulo de Cáncer?. Eso señores se sabrá algún día.

_**Om nom nom nom**_

Afrodita pasó de largo el templo de la balanza, la razón era porque ahí solo estaban el caballero de dragón bajo una profunda meditación y su discípulo en las mismas condiciones. Literalmente lo habían corrido al no permitirse interrupciones.

De la balanza a Virgo pasó lo mismo, Shaka y su nueva incorporación de la India estaban en la posición de loto, con la mente sumida en algún universo que Buda sabría cual era. También los pasó de largo porque la misma aura repelía las visitas indeseadas.

Y digamos que la razón por la que pasó por alto a Leo, fue por la tan peculiar escena que encontró al llegar.

—¡Vuelve aquí Sinéad!, ¡tienes que vestirte!

El león dorado ahora estaba reducido a la categoría de niñera, o a lo que catalogaba Afrodita, categoría de cuidador de bestias salvajes. La niña suramericana trepaba por las columnas y estantes del templo como vino al mundo, encantada con esa nueva versión del juego pilla-pilla con su maestro.

—¡Ya casi la tengo Aioria! —esa era Marín que intentaba en lo posible ayudarlo.

—¡Sinéad no me hagas perder la paciencia! —amenazó—¡no estamos en la selva, por Athena!

La niña, que parecía una versión de Tarzán en miniatura de cuatro años de edad, se balanceaba peligrosamente de uno de los estantes. Aioria y Marín palidecieron.

—¡Cuidado! —gritaron los dos.

Soltó un aullido en lengua aborigen y dejó que el mueble callera, Aioria en su intento por rescatarla quedó sepultado y Marín acababa de atrapar a la cría en sus maternales brazos.

—Menudo par de chifaldos… solo a él se le ocurre reclutar a una niña del Amazonas —pensaba en voz alta Afrodita al salir de Leo.

Ahora solo quedaba descartar al sospechoso número uno de la lista: Máscara Mortal.

Si la escena en Leo lo había dejado sin ningún ánimo de intervenir, pues esta se llevaba oscares. El dueño del templo estrangulaba a su propio discípulo al mero estilo de Homero Simpson.

—¡Ingrato!, ¡animal!, _¡pequeño demonio!_, ¡¿sabes lo que me costó enmarcar cada una de las putas paredes que vez aquí con esos rostros para que un _bambino_ cómo tú venga a desfigurarlos con un cortaúñas? —bramaba el cangrejo de todos los colores, la cara de su discípulo se lo devolvía todo con las mejillas azules a falta del aire. —¡Eso no se hace!, ¡¿Así pagas a quien te sacó de ese reformatorio?

En efecto, algunas de las caras que adornaban las paredes de Cáncer estaban desfiguradas, y no precisamente por el dolor de la muerte que obtuvieron frente al caballero de la casa.

—Akjashkalsjalksjaklsjas…

—Máscara, vas a matarlo… —dijo Afrodita haciéndose notar y colocando una mano en su hombro. El otro chasqueó la lengua y lo soltó al fin dejándolo caer pesadamente al suelo.

—Tienes suerte, pequeño diablo —le advirtió al pelirrojo de ojos negros que se acariciaba el cuello. Se giró dándole la espalda para volverse a su camarada—¿es una visita o viniste de paso?, ¿no deberías estar educando "niñitas"? —se burló con lo último.

—Lo estaría, claro, de no ser por cierto regalo indeseado que me descompuso el día —el de Piscis ya no estaba para rodeos, se sentó en un banco y cruzó las piernas con elegancia, así como sus brazos sin quitar la vista de Máscara. —¿Fuiste tú?

—¿Qué yo qué?, no sé de qué me hablas.

—Dejaron un regalo que supuestamente es para mí, con una nota particularmente desagradable…

—Espera, espera —lo frenó porque no entendía nada—¿es un acosador?, ¿un admirador?, porque no es tu cumpleaños ni nada, ¿no sería para la mocosa que entrenas?, porque hoy es el día de la…

Afrodita rechinó los dientes.

—¡Sí!, ¡hoy es el maldito día de la Mujer y me han regalado algo!, ¿entiendes mi enojo?, ¡me regalaron algo a mí!, ¡A MI!

Un silencio y Máscara no aguantó más la risa, el discípulo de este tampoco lo hizo.

—¡Ah bien!, ¡ríanse!, ¡pero seguro que el culpable está aquí presente y nada que se quiere delatar!

Esa afirmación hizo que Máscara cesara de reír, el otro discípulo no paraba.

—¡Cierra la geta Diavolo! —lo calló de inmediato—, a ver, Afro, ¿crees acaso que yo o mi estúpido aprendiz fue a tu templo a dejarte un regalo por el día de la Mujer?

—No Máscara, solo creo si de casualidad vieron a quien lo hizo, ¡¿qué crees que estoy preguntando? —estalló apretando los puños.

—Hombre, ¿crees que si en este día ni a mi madre le regalo si lo haría contigo?, pff, tanto perfume de esas rosas tuyas te está tocando el cerebro —hizo señas al tocarse con el dedo índice la sien.

—¡Es una broma de mal gusto!

—¡Pero es una broma a fin de cuentas, Afro!, ¡para eso se inventaron!, ¡para hacerse!, y tú te lo estás tomando muy a pecho —meneó la cabeza—por favor, te comportas como una niña.

—¡No me comporto como una niña!, ¡intento defender mi dignidad!

—Pues que no defienda lo indefendible… —por ahí susurró Diavolo, los dos santos lo fulminaron.

—¡Arranca de aquí antes de que me arrepienta y separe tu cabeza del cuello y riegue tus vísceras en el coliseo! —amenazó Máscara Mortal—¡fuera!

Diavolo se echó a la carrera soltando maldiciones en italiano, mismas que le correspondió su maestro gritando.

—Sí que se llevan bien ustedes —comentó Afro al ver como el niño abandonaba Cáncer.

—Oh sí, el hijo que siempre quise tener —escupió fastidiado—es como un grano en el culo.

—Se nota que no mejorará con tu particular forma de ser —comentó—es tan como tú cuando tenías esa edad.

—Yo no daba tantos dolores de cabeza —se defendió.

—¿Ah no?, ¿y quién fue el que decapitó todas las palomas mensajeras del Santuario una vez?

—_Ejem_, pero en ningún momento le di dolores de cabeza a mi maestro —excusó.

—Claro que no, hasta que él tomó la responsabilidad de tu desastre y tuvieron que ir por más palomas.

Pasaron un buen rato charlando sobre viejos tiempos y al final Afrodita regresó a su templo entrada la noche, cansado de hacer preguntas, de sacar hipótesis de quien fue, de imaginarse caras riéndose a sus espaldas que le recordaban aquella dura época como aprendiz donde tenía que lidiar con las burlas y hasta maltratos de los otros por su apariencia. Al final la visita en Cáncer solo había servido para sosegarse y regresar más tranquilo a la mesa, donde Astarté le esperaba con la comida servida.

—Afortunado el que se case contigo, niña —comentó al probar las tortillas—¿las hiciste tú?

—Las doncellas me enseñaron como, yo solo obedecí —se encogió de hombros—tenía que distraerme con algo en su ausencia maestro.

Afrodita vio el arreglo de rosas que coronaba el centro de mesa, el mismo que le había enseñado a hacer días atrás. Sonrió momentáneamente.

—No olvides acomodarlo todo antes de meterte a la cama —le recordó después de terminar su plato.

—Maestro —se volteó a verla—¿qué hará con el regalo?

—Lo tiraré.

—¿Sin ver que hay dentro?

Cierto, él no lo había abierto. Tanto fue su enojo que no atinó a ver que tenía la caja.

—No tiene importancia, termina de comer —le dijo al incorporarse con intención de ir a la sala.

—Maestro…

—¿Sí?

—¿No está mal tirar un regalo?

—Cuando no lo quieres recibir y es desagradable, no, no tiene nada malo —fue todo lo que dijo antes de ir lo que dijo que haría, botar esa caja en la basura donde merecía estar.

Las luces en Piscis se apagaron, Astarté había terminado de limpiar todo e irse a dormir, Afrodita en cambio daba vueltas en la cama incapaz de sacarse las palabras de su aprendiza de la cabeza, y a eso le acompañaba una molesta sensación de culpa así como de ligera curiosidad:

_**¿Ni siquiera sabes que hay dentro?**_

_**¿No está mal tirar un regalo?**_

Estrujó la almohada contra su cabeza queriendo apagar esos molestos ecos mentales. No quería saber nada de esa caja, pero ahí estaba el animalito de la curiosidad vuelta ansiedad, persiguiéndole hasta que fuera el mismo a ver que contenía la dichosa caja. Algo que terminó haciendo.

Salió con cuidado de su pieza, no quería que Astarté lo viera arrepintiéndose de haber tirado esa broma de mal gusto. Se dijo a si mismo que solo comprobaría si había algo de valor, si era algo como un vestido lo vendería a buen costo y usaría ese enojo para desquitarse del culpable cuando lo encontrara.

Sacó la caja del cubo de basura ayudado por unos guantes, agradeciendo que la bolsa fuera nueva y no existieran desperdicios. Con cuidado minucioso y casi, como si la tapa fuera a cobrar vida y saltarle a morder la cabeza lo fue abriendo, con exceso de cautela. El moño se desanudó y fue abriendo lentamente la tapa hasta por fin revelar su contenido.

—¿Y esto qué es…? —sacó la fotografía enmarcada perfectamente, era la imagen de aquella vez cuando Aioria había regresado de Suramérica para la segunda reunión de santos y aprendices. Athena y el Patriarca los habían sorprendido con la idea de tomar una fotografía del momento, que habría sido perfecta y ceremonial de no ser porque en el suelo Diavolo y Zander se peleaban como fierecillas, Sinéad era agarrada por Aioria para impedirle que se trepara a la cámara, la niña de Aioros –Ginebra- intentaba regañarlos a todos por su mala conducta, Kiki aplaudía animando a los niños, y la de Tauro siendo la más alta quería ir a imponer el orden. La mayoría de sus compañeros dorados se reían con la excepción de Camus que negaba con la cabeza, Shaka que parecía un poco irritado y Mu quien era la paciencia y equilibrio. Los otros aprendices miraban curiosos la escena, el Patriarca y Athena sonreían y los de bronce también como si disculparan las molestias a la cámara por tan extraño momento.

Esa había sido una de las pocas veces en las que había compartido con todos, un momento donde en lugar de protectores del universo parecía algo más cercano… como una familia.

Afrodita se llevó el retrato consigo y lo dejó en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, se acostó más tranquilo y con una extraña felicidad que le llenaba por dentro, una que jamás había sentido.

Hasta que finalmente entendió de que se trataba todo, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

—Eran… ¡ERAN TODOS!

En el templo del Patriarca, específicamente en las escaleras de Piscis se escuchó con claridad el grito. Shion tuvo que reprimir una risotada mientras revolvía los cabellos turquesa de Astarté, que se reía cual pilla orgullosa de su trabajo en el regazo de este.

—Parece que ya se dio cuenta.

* * *

><p>¡Ya-ha!, no sé si le di el mejor final, pero así quedó. Espero que les haya gustado =)<p>

Me encantaría leer sus opiniones x3, espero que les hayan gustado los aprendices -aunque no los exploré mucho al no ser el caso-. Quizás en un futuro lo haga, espero Uu.

¡Saludotes!


End file.
